


"irrevocably gone" [ART]

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Harry Potter Fanart, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Very first moment I beheld him, my heart was irrevocably gone.”<br/>― Jane Austen, Love and Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	"irrevocably gone" [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/gifts).



* * *

* * *

_“The Very first moment I beheld him, my heart was irrevocably gone.”_ ― Jane Austen, Love and Friendship

* * *


End file.
